Hagamos algo nuevo
by Chica de porcelana
Summary: Pecoso, atrevido, ojos brillantes. Pocas palabras para hablar del no-semi-dios Mario. Y claro, comiendo waffles junto a él Reyna piensa si su ultima opción podría ser la mejor.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson es de propiedad del Tío Rick

 _Este fic participa del Reto "Limpiando el ático de los retos" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"._

Reto: El terreno de Afrodita

* * *

Puede ver muchos semidioses o monstruos piensa Reyna al entrar al estadio.

Varios hombres con uniforme deportivo la quedaron viendo raro, vale quizás ganar el pase para conocer a tu jugador favorito no sirve específicamente a una chica como ella que pasa la mayoría del tiempo combatiendo cosas que los demás no se podrían imaginar. El lugar es acogedor y elegante, hay muchas luces y es solo su día.

-Tu eres Reyna- dice un hombre

-Si...¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

El hombre de ojos castaños mira el pase y simplemente explica.

-Escoge a tu favorito, tomate una foto o pide un autógrafo.

Reyna se fija en los demás, todos parecen concentrados en una conversación en común. Hay de todo tipo, altos, bajos, bronceados y oscuros en general. Uno de ellos ríe con fuerza a causa de un chiste, los demás le siguen el juego y Reyna por un momento se sintió feliz por aquella risa.

-¿Mario?..- pregunta el hombre de antes- Ve con él.

Bien, a llevado el atuendo más simple que pudo encontrar. Camina sintiendo una emoción extraña hasta plantarse alado del tal Mario que no la toma en cuenta hasta que otro le da un codazo nada disimulado para que notara su presencia. Increíblemente azules son los ojos de él, tiene el rostro salpicado en pecas, que se escurren hasta el ligero escote masculino perdiéndose en la clavícula. El cabello oscuro ligeramente desordenado le da un aspecto infantil.

Él hace una sonrisa torcida pues también la ha examinado cuidando cada detalle posible.

-Hola bonita...- iba a decir otra cosa más pero se detuvo de golpe al ver el pase y se convirtió en todo un profesional- ¿Quieres un autógrafo?

Inútilmente busco entre los humanos simples, quizás este ultimo y absurdo recurso vaya al fracaso. Al final encontraría el amor con alguno de los Dioses. Resignada se da la vuelta y es entonces cuando una serie de risitas le dan mala espina, uno de ellos carraspea mostrando un poco de seriedad cuando Mario propone descarado.

-¿O quieres una cita?

De seguro pensaron que ella declinaría esa oferta. Reyna no tiene nada que perder al salir con Mario, seria una nueva experiencia

-¿Salir contigo? Ok

La sorpresa en el rostro de Mario se nota tanto que Reyna sonríe solo un poco. Mario pide un momento para cambiarse mientras tanto observa todo lo que ellos requieren, zapatos de diferentes colores, camisas y pantalones cortos. Todo es muy extraño y a la vez inquietante.

Se preguntaron la edad al estar ya en un restaurante muy acogedor. Reyna come escuchando lo que el decía.

-¿Como te llamas?

Mario toma un poco de su soda sin despegarle la vista de encima a Reyna que incomoda, juega con la comida. Dioses, ese chico tiene algo en su sonrisa o en las malditas pecas que le ponen de los nervios.

-Reyna... Este...

Otra vez esa mirada nada disimulada de arriba para abajo. Carraspea, quizás dejarse el pelo suelto fue una muy mala idea. Una camarera pasa por su mesa, y ridículamente se le puede pasar por la cabeza que Chase o Mclean la visualizaran con un cualquiera, en un puesto de waffles.

Bueno, no parece TAN cualquiera, los ojos azules escondidos detrás de unas tupidas pestañas y esos hoyuelos que pudo ver gracias al menú se lo dieron a entender. La falta de anillos en esos dedos tan comunes le llaman la atención pero, de verdad impactan esos tatuajes raros en ellos.

Su waffle luce apetitoso. El no-semi-dios se mece en su silla unos segundos antes de golpear con las palmas de su mano la mesa.

-¿Quieres venir a un baile conmigo?

-¿Perdón?-contra pregunta.

Muy ojitos y hoyuelos pero, recién lo conoce y no tiene tiempo para bailes.

-Es esta noche... ejem, en mi casa... Todo esto es una mierda. - susurra para si mismo, revolviéndose los cabellos desesperado.

Reyna se masajea las sienes, si no fuera por la insistencia de Nico, no estuviera haciendo esto.

-Explicate mejor

Aquella mirada desesperada no le hace nada bien. Parece que el gran señor ego está metido en grandes problemas.

-Fiesta de despedida. Poco que contar y muchos, muchos dulces.

Cuando dijo dulces, hizo una mirada tipo Leo Valdez que a Reyna no le agrada mucho. No se fija en ella exactamente y empieza a gesticular aún más fuera de sus cabales. Hasta que se la queda mirando durante un buen rato, no muestra alguna sonrisa y Mario le toma la mano con firmeza.

Las ganas de alejar su mano no faltaron, una cálida sensación le traspasa el brazo y la piel se le pone entera de gallina. Deja atemorizada que los dedos tatuados se afiancen a su mano, Reyna tiene miedo...Miedo de que Mario le esté tomando el pelo.

Series de explicaciones van y vienen. En un momento la risa de Mario se excede y ella se sonroja de pies a cabeza.

-Deberás usar vestido, si o si de diseñador.

Pero nunca se sueltan la mano. Bien, está planificando una cita para un baile muy importante, acompañada de un tipo puro hoyuelos y ojos azules, más calmados y simpáticos que los de Jason.

-Ok.

-Iré a recogerte- mira su reloj deportivo por unos instantes- A las 8 de la noche.

Reyna, ofuscada en la mañana salió en busca de un mortal con quien compartir sus cosas y enamorarse. Quizás Mario sea una buena opción.


End file.
